miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
August
|first = Befana |latest = Miraculer |gender = Male |species = Human |residence = Paris, France |relatives = His mother |likes = Sweets |aliases = Rugrat Mega Baby Little Guy Big Baby Supersize Baby August}} August is a baby boy who made his debut in "Befana". In "Gigantitan", after becoming upset, he is unintentionally akumatized by Hawk Moth into Gigantitan, a giant supervillain. In "Miraculer," he is amokised by Mayura and his emotions form a Lollipop-themed sentimonster in order to distract Ladybug from reaching Chloé Bourgeois. Appearance Physical appearance August is short and small, having dark brown skin, short dark brown hair, and neon green eyes. Civilian attire On his left wrist, August wears a gold bracelet. He wears a white and purple striped one-piece bodysuit along with plain white leggings and purple shoes. As Gigantitan Gigantitan's eyes are neon violet with black pupils and bright green sclera. He wears a purple mask that protects his entire head with a green object on his forehead and a pink mask covering his face. He also wears a purple one-piece bodysuit with pink sleeve cuffs and a green and purple colored bracelet on his left wrist. On the center of the bodysuit, is a logo which is mostly green with a magenta outline that has a picture of a pacifier on it. Gigantitan also wears pink and green ankle cuffs that are attached to his ankles, above his feet. Personality August is a very content, lively, and positive child. He likes to play around with objects and is for the most part well-behaved. However, according to his mother, he can be very stubborn. He has a tendency to cry if he loses his items important to him or doesn't get what he wants, and sometimes he doesn't immediately calm down, as is common for young children. Also adoring sweets, albeit too young to eat them yet, he is enthusiastic when he comes across them, and he wants them. He knows how to be polite, thanking Ladybug and Cat Noir when they return him to his mother. As Gigantitan, he is inquisitive, joyful, and bold. He likes to play with any object that he discovers, but he isn't very attentive to his surroundings, and when not able to discover anything to entertain himself, he gets upset and downhearted until he is satisfied by another object or distraction. Not old enough to know and understand many things, including common virtues, he often disobeys or misunderstands Hawk Moth's orders, and he doesn't have an issue sticking structures or humans in his mouth because he mistakes them for lollipops. Abilities As Gigantitan Due to his enormous strength and size, Gigantitan can easily pick up almost any object with a single hand, and he can throw them at a great distance. His weight and strength make it easy for him to destroy or crush objects, such as pulling the string of Ladybug's yo-yo and causing it to cut the Eiffel Tower, and he travels distances faster when following or chasing other objects. Family Sightings Episodes Trivia * Gigantitan was first revealed in an email response from a Customer Service Representative from TF1 to the MLadyblogFrance Twitter fan account.https://twitter.com/MLadyblogFrance/status/931899488305930240 * Gigantitan is so far the youngest human villain to be akumatized by Hawk Moth. * He is unintentionally akumatized by Hawk Moth after Adrien's bodyguard suppresses his negative emotions in "Gigantitan". * Gigantitan is called "Babyzilla" in the German dub. * Gigantitan reappears in the two-part special event "Heroes' Day".https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.0.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9?t=1 (direct video source here and English subtitles here) ** Gigantitan also appears in Weredad and Gamer 2.0. de:August es:August fr:August ru:Август pt-br:August Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Children Category:Recurring Characters